The invention is directed to improvements in vehicle shock absorbers.
A shock absorber is already known in which the damping is variable by means of an electromagnetic adjusting device. The adjusting device is disposed on the damper piston. It includes a magnet coil, an armature and a control slide connected to the armature; the position of the control slide determines the throttling of the damping fluid that changes its location back and forth between the work chambers.
In the known embodiment, a compromise must be made between the maximum possible throttle cross section and the ability to effect fine control in the vicinity of small throttle cross sections.
Not all the circumference of the control slide is available for the control edge, and the throttling of the damping fluid takes place at two adjustable throttle restrictions connected in series with one another. Both factors dictate a relatively large slide and hence a relatively large, massive piston. The two series-connected throttle restrictions can be varied only in common with one another, by adjustment of the single control slide.